


Dean, I Need Your Advice.

by lizzielula05



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Advice, Destiel - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Not Beta Read, Surprise!Sam, deancas kiss, mild swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 20:59:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7699141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzielula05/pseuds/lizzielula05
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas asks Dean for advice on kissing, things escalate, as they tend to do, and Sam is smug as hell, as he tends to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean, I Need Your Advice.

**Author's Note:**

> No one asked for this, but I had to write it to combat the feelings that come with accidentally stumbling onto an I Hate Destiel site. Please Enjoy

DAMNITT!!!  
Upon turning the corner and almost literally running into his angel friend, Dean jumped backwards and narrowly avoided falling on his rear. Unfortunately the Chinese food he'd been holding was less coordinated and after Deans flailing attempts to catch it failed it's contents were now a sad little heap of noodles and shrimp on the carpeted floor of the hotel room.

Dean stood with his back pressed against the wall and one hand over his rapid heartbeat, panting like he'd just been sprinting. He was looking wistfully at all the perfectly good sustenance that had been so unnecessarily wasted. He turned his head to glare at Cas who admittedly looked a bit concerned but did not even have the decency to look apologetic. 

"What the hell, Cas? I told you not to do that."

"I, uh just wanted to ask you..." Castiel trailed off, taking in the full scene of Dean and his extreme protectiveness of his food. 

"Yeah?" Said Dean, still annoyed and getting somewhat impatient now. 

"Perhaps in can wait until tomorrow, you look busy." 

"Uh I don't think so, you made me spill my food for this, it's not gonna wait until tomorrow, besides its not like I'm busy eating or anything."

"It's um, it's a question about relationships." Castiel addressed most of this question to the takeout on the floor, avoiding the other man's eyes. 

"What like girls and stuff?" Asked Dean with raised eyebrows, this was so not what he was expecting. 

"Girls and stuff." Confirmed Cas. "How do I..." He trailed off with a vague hand gesture, unsure of how to express his thoughts. 

"What, like dating?"

"Not exactly, more, specific."

"So like sex." Dean didn't even say it like a question. Cas met his eyes looking slightly alarmed. 

"No, we're definitely not there yet."

"We?"

"Me and this person." Cas mumbled, dropping his gaze back down to the styrofoam container by their feet. 

"Well than what, Cas?" Asked Dean rolling his eyes.

"Kissing." Said Cas decisively. 

"So wanna know how to kiss girls?" 

"How to kiss, yes." 

"Uh, well it's been a hell of a long time since I've given advice on this sort of thing." 

Cas nodded, not lifting his gaze. 

"Okay, well there's couple of things, first of all," Dean clasped one hand on Castiels shoulder and squared their bodies, "eye contact." He said, gesturing with two fingers between their sets of eyes, one hand still on his shoulder. He had to lean down slightly so their faces were at the same level. 

"Next, read the persons body language, if they look down at your lips and back up again a few times then you're in."

Dean carefully said persons and not girls, taking note of Cas's non gender specific word choices from before. 

Cas's eyes were wide and focused on Deans, hanging on to every word. 

"Next thing you do is close the distance between you, slowly and if they lean in toward you, then you kiss them, I think people usually turn their head to the right. The first kiss should only last a few seconds."

The last few words he spoke were almost hushed, Cas had been gradually moving closer while listening to Dean and they were practically nose to nose. 

"Um, anything else you wanted to know?"  
Dean asked in a low, quiet voice, distracted, almost hypnotized by the intensity in the Angels eyes. 

Almost before Dean had finished his question, Castiel stood on tiptoe and chastely pressed his lips onto the other mans, neither of them closed their eyes, hell Dean doubted an earthquake could have made them break their gaze, like the worlds strongest magnet, as if the sheer force of turning away from each other at that moment would've ripped their eyes out of their sockets. 

After about five seconds that felt like an eternity, Cas pulled away and Deans brain kicked back into gear. 

"That," Dean swallowed hard, "that was good." 

"I uh, I don't know what to to do with my hands." Said Cas panting and holding up the aforementioned offenders. 

"That's easy," said Dean, stepping forward so there was minimal space between them. "You put one here," he slipped around Cas's lower back, "and the other one can go here." He finished putting the other around his neck and running it through Castiels near but not quite black tousled locks. 

"Like this?" Asked Castiel mirroring Deans position.

"Exactly like that." Dean growled, refusing to waste one more second without those perfect lips on his. 

They might have been like that for seconds, or minutes, the Chinese food under the soles of Deans shoes completely forgotten, lost in their own little worlds that held only each other, but Dean knew it couldn't stay like that. 

He broke away and Cas looked at him perplexed, doing that damn adorable head tilt thing. 

"We can't do this, not with everyone that's going on or is guaranteed to go on in our lives, plus Cas, you're a freaking angel, we can't."

"Dean, if I were you I would not be concerned about my position with heaven, as far as I know the other angels already assume that we are, intimate."

"Okay, fine, but " Dean desperately searched for a viable excuse, "What about Sam, what are the chances he's gonna be cool with this?"

"Oh I'm fine. Don't worry about me."  
Dean turned around and Cas looked past him to owner of the voice having just spoken. Sam was sitting in a leather armchair not ten feet away from the apparent new couple, not even looking up, he seemed engrossed in laptop but there was a telltale smirk on his face that he couldn't quite mask. 

"Well okay then." Said Dean, having run out of excuses he turned back to Cas and began a make out session to end all make out sessions. 

"When you two are done giving Noah and Allie a run for their money you need to get a separate hotel room, preferably in a different hotel." Remarked Sam, typing away on his laptop now. 

"Shut up, Sam." Breathed out Dean into Cas's open mouth. 

"I believe your brother is right, Dean."

A second later they were both gone, presumably having zapped down to the front desk. 

"So I guess I'm cleaning up that Chinese food then," Sam sighed, shaking his head at the antics of those two idiots and standing up to grab some paper towel, smiling exasperatedly to the empty air.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you liked it, or if you didn't, I can take it. Also sorry for the the crappy title, I'm sure I'll think of something better eventually.


End file.
